lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
James Donnelly
| image = File:Capitan 1.png | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | status = Alive | affiliation = LAPD Cole Phelps Rusty Galloway Floyd Rose William Worrell | birth = May 25, 1905 | weapon = Unarmed | actor = Andrew Connolly}} James Donnelly is a character in L.A. Noire. He is the Captain of the Homicide Department of the LAPD. He handles the cases assigned to Phelps during his time on the Homicide desk. He is less concerned with the letter of the law and more concerned with hard results. He is known to push a bareknuckle enforcer’s demand for confessions and convictions. Careers are made and broken on Captain Donnelly’s wordhttp://www.rockstargames.com/lanoire/features/fred-nicholson/. Biography Background Captain Donnelly is both respected and feared throughout the department as the pragmatic, no-nonsense Officer-in-Charge of the Homicide desk. He is an Irish-born LAPD career veteran who provides briefings and debriefings for Phelps, and the other desk detectives as they work all manners of murder cases across Los Angeles. Events of L.A. Noire Cole Phelps meeting Cpt. Donnelly for the first time during the murder case of of Everett Gage. Donnelly telling Cole to interview Edgar Kalou, the main suspect of the case. Donnelly serves as Cole's captain in the homicide desk, after Cole was promoted from traffic. During all the cases, Donnelly ordered Cole and Rusty Galloway to find the Black Dahalia murder. After a long series of quests, Phelps and Rusty find out that the murder is Garrett Mason, a temp bartender for several bars in Los Angeles. Mason was killed in a shootout by Phelps. Donnelly revealed to the two detectives that Mason was the half brother of a powerful politician, and silenced Cole and Rusty from telling the truth. Donnelly was last seen in "Manifest Destiny". As Phelps was trying to close the stolen morphine case, he questioned Courtney Sheldon and Dr. Harlan Fontaine. Donnelly and William Worrell appeared and interrupted Phelps' investigation, summoning him to his office where he revealed the adultery charges against him. Phelps was suspended from the force. Donnelly told to Phelps that "he was one of Donnelly's favourites and he broke an old man's heart". Case Appearances Patrol *"Buyer Beware" Homicide *"The Red Lipstick Murder" *"The Golden Butterfly" *"The Silk Stocking Murder" *"The White Shoe Slaying" *"The Studio Secretary Murder" *"The Quarter Moon Murders" Vice *"Manifest Destiny" Trivia *Donnelly appears to be modeled after Captain Dudley Smith from the movie ''L.A. Confidential. Smith was also the head of Homicide and was Irish. Although Smith in the film was corrupt, whereas Donnelly seems to be a good man with a strong sense of justice. *Judging by some of the dialogue he speaks in the game, it seems Donnelly is a very religious man. *Donnelly makes a habit of "visiting" convicted felons before they go to court, usually following a trip to the Central Receiving Hospital. *In The Silk Stocking Murder, after Donnelly congratulates Phelps on finishing the case, he steals a crate of wine from the "Just Picked Fruit Market". *In game subtitles have his surname mispelled as Donnely or Donnelly. This is seen in The Red Lipstick Murder when Cole Phelps is on the phone to R & I. Gallery Capitan.png learyphelps.jpg|Rusty Galloway, Cole Phelps and Donnelly Captain_James_Donnelly.png Donnelly-keyart.png|Donnelly's dossier donnelly point.jpg Donnelly press.jpg James.Donnelly.jpg References de:James Donelly es:James Donelly Category:Characters Category:Police Administration